It's Not As Easy
by kaito136
Summary: -FANFIC ABANDONED- You knew those peaceful childish days were over. Threatened with tears and fears by your ex-love, it's harder to start afresh than you've ever imagined. Tainakano. Implied Mitsu. Yuri. Rated M for sexual content -FANFIC ABANDONED-
1. Prologue

**Before you begin reading, this fanfic is already abandoned due to personal reasons of the author. Read at your risk. Thanks. – Kaito (26 Dec 2011)**

**Miyuki-chan, a French writer, has agree in helping me complete this fanfic, in French. So readers who do not mind using Google Translate to keep reading, her link is FanFiction .net/s/7706346/1/Its_not_as_easy . Enjoy! – Kaito (4 Jan 2012)**

Summary: You knew those peaceful childish days were over. Threatened with tears and fears by your ex-love, it's harder to start afresh than you've ever imagined. Tainakano. Implied Mitsu.

Characters: Tainaka Ritsu. Nakano Azusa. Akiyama Mio. Hirasawa Yui. Kotobuki Tsumugi. Manabe Nodoka. Hirasawa Ui. Suzuki Jun.

A/N: Aiya yai yai yai! I don't own K-ON! nor any of the characters! _(If I do, RITSU IS MINNEEEEE!)_

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not As Easy – Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mio… Let's… Break up."<p>

"What?"

"B-break… Up…"

"…W-what?"

A light thud replaced the awkward silence as Ritsu kicked a pebble away from her path. She stuffed both her hands into her jacket and remained her gaze fixed to the ground. They were on their way back to their dormitory after class.

It definitely took all of Ritsu's courage to bring this topic up, and although it was difficult to continue, she knew she has to.

A large and warm palm rested onto her shoulder as she bit her lower lip. Akiyama Mio, her childhood friend, her course mate in University, her 2-weeks-old girlfriend.

_Damn, Ritsu, if only you didn't ask her…_

"I figured… I cannot be with you, Mio," Ritsu lowered her head even further as she spoke those words.

The fingers on her shoulder start digging into her flesh. They were trembling. Ritsu gulped down her saliva as she slowly turned to face the taller girl. They stopped walking and stood still to the ground as the trembling reaches out to the rest of Mio's body.

Ritsu frowned. She cursed herself. She cursed herself for convincing herself with such illogical reasons that Mio and her cannot be together.

"B-but why…? Ritsu… Y-you said you… L-love me…"

Mio's head hung lower and from Ritsu's view, she could only see her dark long fringe. The brunette reached out and cupped her friend's cheeks, wiping away drops of tears with her thumb.

"I love you, dummy. I always love you."

Mio wiped off her own tears with the back of her palm and stared straight into Ritsu's bright yellow eyes. Those grey orbs held that little bit of hope that this relationship will continue.

"But I… I cannot bring myself to accept that you're older, and taller than me," the drummer sighed, "I'm always the male figure of this relationship, and being younger and shorter is just… It's just… Against my rules…"

She scratched the back of her head and looked away from the taller girl swiftly. It was a really bad excuse, but she only found out about it when they both gave their first kiss away to each other yesterday. Ritsu tried to convince herself that it is ok to be shorter, it is ok that she is seven months younger, she love her, isn't it?

But no, logic outsmarts her emotions in this.

Instead, Ritsu felt humiliated being shorter and younger than her girlfriend. When Satoshi found out that his sister was dating his neighbour, he laughed. Laughed so hard over all the traits that his neighbour possessed yet his sister had none of them, namely maturity and height.

Mio clinched her t-shirt around her chest area and bit her lower lip to smoothen the ache. Something, some part inside her fucking hurts. Hurts damn badly. She knew her faint heart would not be able to hold such news. Her retarded _girlfr-_ – no, _ex-girlfriend_ – knew nothing about being in other people's shoes.

Those light coloured eyes finally took the courage to look back up to the older girl. She was shaking inside as well, but she stood still to the ground, thinking that breaking up with Mio is the right thing to do. She wet her lips and took another deep breath. Without further hesitation, Ritsu pulled Mio in for a hug, with her head buried into Mio's chest, listening painfully to Mio's heartbeat.

But Mio did not hug back.

The brunette released the hug slowly after awhile but with her palms still clinging onto Mio's sleeve. She looked up to find those grey eyes covered with tears again.

Mio stared at the shorter girl and between chokes, she suddenly pull Ritsu close to her face.

And they kissed.

Ritsu tried to struggle but her limbs went soft the moment Mio pushed her way into Ritsu's mouth. Those warm, soft bites from the bassist send stinging pleasure all over her body.

_No… Stop it, Mio…_

Mio pushed her tongue further into the drummer's warmth and licked every corner lovingly, tasting everything in the drummer's mouth.

_I-I…_

Ritsu grabbed Mio's slim arms even tighter as she unknowingly returned the kiss. Their tongue fought in the tiny space filled with moisture. Ritsu's skills were not as good as Mio's but she challenged the bassist, pushing her tongue back into her mouth and slides her own tongue across their teeths.

_Mio, I…_

But as they both push their lips closer, their eyes just filled with more tears. More and more tears that they flowed out of their eyes without their owner's control.

_I-I… Love you…_

They shifted their heads side to side as Mio suddenly push Ritsu to one of the nearby pillars to deepen the kiss even more. Their saliva mixed between the entrances and they shared the oxygen available in the tiny gap under their nostrils.

Students, senseis, cleaners can all wait as the pair kiss themselves into their own world.

"M-Mio-chan… R-Ricchan…"

The pair broke their kiss and started panting heavily. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to register the fact that they were still in school compound. As they took control over their breaths, they turned their heads slowly to the direction of the voice.

There stood Hirasawa Yui, Manabe Nodoka, and Kotobuki Tsumugi.

Lost of words, _and almost lost of breath again_, the pair stunned with their face flushed with high-blood pressure.

_Fuck… How can I claim that I wanna break up with her now…?_

Ritsu frowned and gulped down so hard that a little sting of pain jolted in her head. She shifted her gaze over to the girl beside her and frowned even more. Mio's face went from red to white.

"I got to go first, bye girls," Ritsu turned 180 degrees as she grabbed Mio's hand and hastily left the scene before any of them could open their mouths.

"Eh-Hey!" Nodoka called out as her hand reaches to the running figures ahead, "W-what… Did we just saw…?"

"Them kissing! What else, Nodoka-chan?" the airheaded girl jumped beside her childhood friend while continue to bite onto her strawberry Pocky. Suddenly she gasped, "Ricchan and Mio-chan are secretly together! They didn't tell us!"

Yui's mouth left hanging with an O-shape while Mugi stood at the side and giggled. Her yuri-goggles are gonna reveal its shape once again soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Hurray to first random chapter typed when I'm still lying on my bed!

I didn't have any plans for this fanfic actually. I just wanted to type something on Tainakano pairing… Eh? Nakano? Where is she? Well, obviously the plot begins with the older HTT girls in University, so yeh, Azusa is still in Sakarakou! Explains? About how I am going to bring Ritsu to Azusa or Azusa to Ritsu… Heh, later chapters :3

By the way, although English is my first language, I'm actually stronger in my Mother Tongue, which is Mandarin Chinese. So if something sounds wrong or just spelling/grammar error, I apologise. My English is at the borderline fail/pass -_- Oh and we learn British English in my country too in case any of you thought that I spelled some words wrongly.

And lastly, my name is Kaito! Thank you for reading my fic. This is my first fanfic to be published here :3 Updates for Chapter 1 can be up any time since I'm done with it actually but it would not be any time soon, due to school work… _RAHHHH!_

Sorry about it! And thanks once again! Please R&R!

12/12/11


	2. Chap 1: We Need

A/N: As promised! Back with the first chapter! I'm not sure how long this chapter should be since I did not plan any thing about this fanfic in the first place. I write just as I feel like it. I think I can write out some twists and maybe split the chapters up according to arcs soon since I have a little bit of idea in my head now… *evil laughs*

By the way, this is fanfic will be following the anime, which stops at where the 4 girls graduate. Manga references are to minimum here, for one reason: I am only at book 2, Azusa just joined. So I got no idea how Azusa's life is after those girls graduated, all right?

Special thanks to **Nimnutter**, **Fanamaniac** and **Major Mike Powell III** for reviewing! Means a lot to me! :D Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita!

Warning: Sexual Content ahead. Changed rating to M just in case…

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not As Easy – Chapter 1: We Need<strong>

* * *

><p>The strumming of the guitar slowly disappears as the amplifier reduces its volume. The three girls stood in their position motionless as the last bit of sound from the bass and keyboard echoed through the music room.<p>

Puffs of breaths left their lips as the girls started panting after their ending pose. The guitarist squinted her eyes as drops of sweat slide down from her forehead to her chin. The bassist bends forward 90 degrees and rested her palms on her knees while breathing heavily. The keyboardist lifted the back of her palm and wiped off those bits of water droplets on her forehead.

The results of non-stop jamming for 5 hours.

"Ne… Azusa-chan, don't you think we're still missing something?" the keyboardist turned to face the rest of her group. She was still panting.

The guitarist stared at the ground for a while trying to process what her friend just said. Indeed, some thing is just wrong about their performances… Something like… _Beats._

Nakano Azusa frowned and bit her lower lip as she took a quick glance of her friends – Hirasawa Ui on keyboards, Suzuki Jun on bass. They are the three current members of HTT II, and the remaining members of Keionbu of Sakurakou.

It was pretty surprising that Sawako-sensei could keep the club going despite that they lack 1 member of the club, but missing 1 member in HTT II brings lots of trouble. They were short of instruments. School just started and Azusa was not very confident about recruiting first years into their club, but their performance for the start of school term is next week, and they have to perform with whatever they have now. They have to solve this whatever problem they have now, _right now._

A split headache snapped into Azusa's head as she squinted her eyes and looked to the side. She quickly lifts her palm to massage her temples. She totally understood the _stress_ her previous buchou of the club now. Worn out plus headache, this practice can't get any better.

Taking a deep breath, Azusa looked back up to her friends. She heaved a sigh and smiled wearily, "Let's take a break first."

* * *

><p>"What was that for, Mio?"<p>

"What was what for?"

"That… Kiss, obviously, Mio. What was that for?"

"…"

"M-Mio…"

"You said you love me, Ritsu…"

"I do! But… I was going to break up with you…"

"You won't."

"Huh?"

"I-I won't let you b-break up with me…"

* * *

><p>"Ah~" Jun let out a loud burp after she gulp down the second bottle of 100plus, "This… Is… Saiko!" The bassist then slumped to the sofa in the music room lazily with one leg dangling at the edge of the sofa. Ui smiled at Jun's sludgy position then turned to her buchou, who was packing up the stands and score sheets infront of the black board.<p>

The younger Hirasawa walked over to Azusa and tapped her head with the tip of the bottle in her hand. The raven-hair girl shivered at the touch then turned to face the brunette. "Take a break ne, Azusa-chan," Ui smiled warmly.

Azusa glanced back at the instruments to make sure they do not fall and sighed. What were left now were Muttan and her new friends of Bass and Keytar. A little smile surfaced at the edge of her lips as she reminisces the time of HTT where Giitah, Elizabeth, Ritsu's Yamaha drums and Mugi's Korg keyboard were here with Muttan… Somehow, to Azusa, Muttan seems a bit lonely now.

"Azusa?"

"H-hai!" the twin-tail hair girl turned around and grinned with apology to the brunette. "Ano… I would like to call for a meeting now with you guys about the performance…" Azusa said politely as she direct them to the joined table at the back of the music room. The table that once gathered all her senpais, that once covered with teas and cakes, and is that one joined table where Houkago Tea Time was born.

The pigtailed girl stared into air particles flowing right above those wooden table ahead of her as she stood still to the ground again. Images of those playful senpais; scents of those yummy sweats; sounds of those laughter and cries… They just seems so close yet so far. They were here a moment, and gone in a blink of an eye… Unknowingly, a little upward curl surfaced at the corner of the girl's lips.

"Oi Azusa, I think we should rename our band," Jun sat up on the sofa and twisted her body to face the blanked-out girl, which caused her to snap back to reality. "I think we're more of HJT then HTT II. Houkago Jamming Time!" A grin flashed across the bassist face.

The guitarist did not face her friend. She was glued to the floor as those words Jun said repeated in her head.

_HJT… The 2__nd__ generation of HTT…_

The edge of her lips curled upwards even more. She liked that idea. A thumb-up was flashed in front of Jun's face as a sign of approval to the new name by the buchou. Ui stared at Azusa with surprise all over her face. This buchou sure make decisions fast about the band/club. Ui let out a little grin and clasps her palms together. Tiring or not, joining Keionbu was definitely the right choice!

* * *

><p>Thump!<p>

Wrist locked at the side of the bed as the bassist of HTT presses her body against the drummer. Constant deep inhales were taken by the bassist as she tries to calm herself down. They were supposed to return to their rooms in the dormitory and whatever happened that make them end up in this situation does not seems to link anymore. How did they end up in Ritsu's room in the first place…?

The bassist took a deep breath as she exerted more force onto her prey's wrists, locking them as hers even more.

_Ritsu… You're not leaving me…_

Nervously, she began planting her lips onto the other girl's lips. The prey below her strong push resisted as she struggle to pull her wrist off the grip and tried to avoid those kisses. Every struggle could only allow her to gasp for oxygen or to choke out a few words.

"M-Mi…"

Being bigger in size, the bassist was in advantage with more strength, despite the drummer's actually pretty strong herself to beat those drums. Her mind was in a mess. She was losing control. Losing her sanity. She was in her land of fantasy for the past 2 weeks with her lover but…

_Not… Leaving… Me…_

Forcing down more kisses, Mio's lips traveled around Ritsu's cheeks to her ears and down her jaw to her chin. Ritsu pulled her face away from those lips but she felt her ears burning. Blood was rushing up to her face and heart beating so hard, so rushed. Her mind was clotting up with all the senses that were sent to her brain through those wild connections. Part of her mind was slowly inked with pleasure, but yet the other parts were screaming at her to struggle and break free. The drummer was certain that her love for the bassist was still there, and would still be there even if they break up… But something is so wrong. So, so, so wrong.

"M-Mio…"

Ritsu gasped for air when the black-hair girl buried her face into her neck. She wanted to resist so much, as much as she wanted to join in and satisfy her lover back. But something was stopping her; something was blocking her mind's path to lust. Her muscles constricted and relaxed just so often with so much force that her limps begin to feel jelly.

_This is not right… Mio, wake up…_

The tall girl's grips loosen and traveled down to the drummer's t-shirt. Her long, dedicated fingers for the bass slipped right underneath the loss t-shirt and traveled up the drummer's curves. Ritsu's wrist were red and painful from the grip but her body were hotter as those fingers touches the sensitive points. Gasped was all the sounds that kept coming out of her vocal chord and her struggle for Mio's capture dispersed at the back of her mind. Her body arced upwards towards the figure above her when she felt her bra's clasp flipped open.

"Mio…" Ritsu huffed loudly as the bassist's fingers slide below her breast's curve line. Her brain was in a complete disaster, as lust was having war with rational. Every movement and every touch threatens the rational nerve to snap in her head so badly.

The bassist, thrilled when she heard her name called, sunk even deeper kisses into her partner's neck. She playfully lifted Ritsu's bra off her breast in her t-shirt and squeezed her nipples lightly. Ritsu gasped even more as she swings her arms forward and grabbed tightly onto Mio's shirt's sleeves.

"S-sto…"

Before Ritsu could finish, Mio challenged her lips for another war. Tongues tied and lips shut with moisture, Ritsu could only bear those pleasure and pain in silent. Her head hurts and begin spinning as both hands of the bassist were groping her breasts. Her heart aches as Mio continues to eat her up. Mio was not like that. What happened? Just because of a little harmless break up? Weren't they still best friends?

The brunette gulped down hard as her tongue subconsciously reaches into her lover's mouth. Droplets of warm liquid were already sliding down from the edge of those golden eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ano… Agenda for today's meeting is…" Azusa began flipping through piles of notes in her green colour file while her other 2 band mates fix their gaze on her.<p>

Pulling out a piece of paper scribbled with random sketches…and math equations, the buchou exclaimed with excitement, "Ah! There!" A little girlish grin surfaced. "We will be talking about songs to perform for the freshmen… Who to be the lead singer… And… Our newfound problem just now. Maybe we can talk about our band name as well…" The president of Keionbu slipped a pencil out of her school bag and began scribbling on that piece of paper.

"Ok, first agenda: Songs for performance. Ui, can you help me take notes?" the twin-tail hair girl looked back up to her friends and smiled.

"I say, let's go for No, Thank You! In the beginning to hype up… Wait, how much time are we given?" Jun rubbed her chin and faced Azusa.

"20 minutes."

"Ok, I'll vote for No, Thank You!, Fuwa Fuwa Time, Come With Me… Azusa-chan, you can do Over the Starlight, then Ui-chan… Heh, U&I!"

Ui suddenly slip her pen across her notepad and accidentally drew a line across her notes. Stunned upon hearing that song title. "B-but… That's Onee-chan's song…" A light blush was visible on the young Hirasawa's cheeks as she recalls the day when she first heard this song played on stage.

"Chotto matte… Then what are you going to sing, Jun-chan?" Azusa played with her pencil between her fingers and stare at the bassist. Jun's cheeky grin frozen up suddenly. Her cheek bones lowered slowly as she cracked into an uncomfortable smile, "Why not we decide who to be the lead singer first?"

Azusa sighed and turned to face Ui, then back to Jun. Her eye brows knitted closely and in low voice, she spoke.

"I believe none of us are willing to sing… Right?"

The bassist and keyboardist nodded furiously.

"I guess it won't hurt if the keyboard replaces all the vocals…"

Eyes fixed onto the owner of the light blue keytar.

"Eh…? Ah… Uh… N-no… No no no no no no no no no…"

The keyboardist's face flushed even redder as she gestured her right hand infront of her face while chanting 'no' continuously.

"I got no clue how to solve this then," the buchou leaned back to her seat and stare at the other two, arms crossed. "Guitar and bass can't possible replace the vocals completely."

Gulping another ball of saliva, Ui looked everywhere but her friends, "Can we talk about our new found problem then?"

"Yeah… I agree to Ui, since I guess HJT would be our new band name now already. Agree? Agree?" the bassist turned left and right to the other two bandmates.

Azusa nodded and signaled Ui to take note of the change in band name in a piece of paper to inform Sawako-sensei. She sighed at the series of unsolved problems. Last point on the agenda, now.

Palm smacked onto the desk and the buchou leaned forward suddenly, "I think we need a drummer." Eyes sharp and stern, brows frowned, breaths heavy, cheeks stiffened, Azusa justgot _a little bit_ more serious.

"…"

"…"

Silence.

"…"

"Eh?"

"Ano… Aren't I doing the beats part of the songs already? Do we still need a drummer?" the keyboardist questioned her leader with a pair of blinking eyes. The leader's sudden seriousness caught the two off guard but they could tell she was being real serious, like, _really, really serious_.

"Ui-chan, but keyboard beats and drum beats are different! I could tell that when we were playing… There were no actual beats to keep us united! Back in HTT… They could perform well with just 1 guitarist, and at some point of time, keyboardist aren't required as much… But there are no band out there that doesn't have a drummer, right?" Azusa exclaimed with sudden increase of dramatic actions, "We need a drummer!"

Thump!

Another smack onto the table echoed the room. Silence. Azusa blinked twice. Face red – and slowly turned pale. The result of sudden muscle relaxation.

_Did I… Just screamed…?_

Her palm was pinkish red from all the smacking of the table while explaining the need of a drummer, and her face flushed with embarrassment of screaming at her buddies. Azusa would very much like a hole below her feet right now, thank you.

Awkward silence filled the room as the duo kept their eyes fixed on the raven-hair girl. Her face got hotter and hotter by seconds and her eyes shifted all around the room uneasily. Azusa shook a little and took a deep breath to ease the dizziness pilling up in her head. An arm's length away, Azusa grabbed her chair that flew off the moment she shot up and slumped back into her seat with her head buried in her crossed arms on the desk.

"Wa… Wakarimasu ne, Azusa-chan…" Ui forced a little smile to comfort her classmate, "But where do we get a drummer?"

The raven-hair girl shivered and pushed herself up a little, allowing her reddish brown eyes to be seen by her friends. She bit her lower lip and shrugged before lowering back into her cave, "...the only drummer I know so far is Ritsu-senpai…"

* * *

><p>"M-Mio…!" Ritsu let out a little call as their sweaty bodies touched each other. Everything was so hot around her right now as they perspire non-stop, yet at the same time, making each other even wetter with the use of their saliva.<p>

They rolled on Ritsu's dormitory bed as the pillows and bed sheets flew across the room. Not that they created the existing mess, Ritsu's room had been in a mess even before Mio entered. There were notes, clothes, mangas, and even cup noodles at every corner of Ritsu's room. And now at this point of time, additional dressing materials flew across the room as well.

The girls lay on top of each other, Ritsu at the top this time, and their eyes staring straight into each other's. Those lusting yellow ones met the hopeful grey ones as their lips clashed again, wiping off those drops of perspiration just above the lips. The drummer had chose to let go of her rational thoughts and be swallowed into lust by eating up her girlfriend. Everything was wrong but the urge and itch keep growing in her, swallowing her rational thoughts, making everything at this moment right.

Mio could only grin at the thought of her winning her girlfriend's heart once again.

_I wouldn't let you go, Ritsu…_

The drummer's lips explored over the collarbones of the taller girl, giving her little chances to gasp with surprise after each bite. Her brown hair skids across the bassist's skin again up and down as she taste every bit and every inch carefully. Licking her belly button and gliding her rough drummer fingers across those pretty thighs just push her into another round of lust.

Ritsu slide her fingers across from the side to the inner thighs, slowing marching forward into the point of pleasure. Eyes shut as her feelings muted by all the pleasure she tasted, Ritsu thrust two of her fingers into Mio's. Mio moaned loudly as she body arc upwards, off the bed, exposing her breast to the beast below her once more.

The yellow-eye beast opened her eyes the moment she heard that enjoyable moan and witness the up rise of those lumps on Mio's chest. Hungrily, with a throat dried with desirable thirst, her fingers released and entered once more, gaining a deeper access.

Moans got louder as Mio shut her eyes tight, absorbing and focusing into this moment. This very moment she gives her first time to her love one, Tainaka Ritsu.

* * *

><p>"No objections?"<p>

"Hai!"

"But I wonder if she…"

"Don't worry, Buchou! She was the buchou herself, she would understand our situation!"

"But then…"

"Just give her a call, Azusa-chan. No harm trying, ne?"

"Mm! Ok, here I go!"

* * *

><p>Puffs of heat escaped the raven-hair girl's half open mouth as she lie motionlessly on the bed, rewinding scenes of what just happened few minutes ago. She took a gulp of her already-dried saliva and glance down towards her chest. A smile escaped by her lips as she stroke those tawny-hair gently.<p>

"I love you… Ritsu"

Suddenly, she felt something wet on her chest. It was too watery to be any more saliva. The drummer's lips must be cracking dry right now too. Curious, Mio lifted Ritsu's head by her chin only to find those golden eyes blurred with tears behind her messy bangs.

Ritsu shut her eyes immediately when she sees Mio's grey ones and turned away. More tears came sliding down her cheeks the moment she shut her eyes. The drummer's body shook and shivered as she roll over to the side of the bed, away from Mio's body. She kept her knees close to her chest and hugged herself, preventing any more shivering.

It was too late… Too late for anymore retreat. She had led herself into the cave and the key to escape was swallowed by the beast in her.

Too late…

It was too late…

Mio pushed herself up with the remaining energy she have and slide her arm across Ritsu's waist, giving her a hug from behind. Mio seems to have found the light in her darkness too, as she whispered words of apology into the tiny ear lopes in front of her. Her grip got tighter as she closed her eyes, and enjoys the scent of her lover's body. Enjoy them before it's too late, eh?

"M-mio…"

The bassist opened her eyes and stared at the yellowish hair in front of her, waiting for more words to come to her.

"I-I-I'm… S-sorry."

The short hair girl pealed the arm away from her and sat up immediately to get off the bed. Picking up her undergarments hurriedly despite her blurry and spinning visions. She was exhausted from those exercise and blood rush but she need to get things clear.

She will break up with Mio.

"W-why…? After all that I did for you…" those voice that spoke the words shivered.

"I-I told you before already… Would you please… P-please… Leave me… Alone…"

The drummer used all her might to put on her shirt before she slump into the seat in front of her desk. Face buried into her palm as she off the blinding desk light to calm herself. What just happened? Why did she do that to her best friend? She love her she really do, but that was not the right kind of love she wanted to feel. Those beast-like emotions scared her, she swore she would never open the gates to that creature again, but still, it happened.

Tainaka Ritsu had just had it with Akiyama Mio.

Inconsistent deep inhales took over Ritsu's respiratory system as those warm droplets escaped her eyes again. Mio got dressed already as she dragged her feet towards Ritsu and hug her from behind once again. Painful and tired, Mio could only use the last few bit of energy she have left for the hug.

Ritsu did not react and Mio tightened the hug.

The duo kept quiet for a little while, enjoying the embrace, but then Ritsu's phone ring. Stumbling through the stack of notes over the desk, Ritsu quickly grabbed her phone and flipped it open. Mio's eyes widen as she heard the ring tone.

_Hello Little Girl…?_

"H-Hello…?"

Mio slide her hug off the drummer's shoulders as she smiled to herself, reassured that Ritsu still cared about her that she used that song with those emotional set of lyrics as her ring tone. Plus, who won't feel good hearing their own voice as their lover's ringtone? She turned to pick up her belongings, ready to leave the room. A step towards the door after wearing her shoes, her eyes glanced back to the side view of her lover. Mio slide her fingers to the doorknob, almost ready to twist it when she overheard Ritsu's cheeky voice over the phone.

"_Heh, I'll be more than happy to help you, Azusa-chan."_

Followed by chuckles.

Mio froze to the ground. Time stopped in her world.

_Is that the reason…?_

* * *

><p>AN: Gah… How is it? I hope Mio and Azusa would not be too OOC! I personally hate OOC and OCs so please strangle me if my characters here really turned out to be OOC.

Mio's actions will be explained in the next chapter. And ahh I know! She's turning into the baddy of this story!

As I said earlier, I wrote this on impulse, which means, no actual plan for the story. I just wanted some Tainakano moments and my initial idea was tadah, first chapter and Mitsu breaks up, leaving Ritsu the free soul to achieve the kitty soul wild card.

Heck, I can't turn back now, can I?

I'm pretty proud of a few sentences I formed in this story though. It made me feel intellectual. Heh. I'm not as smart but I'm still trying my best to write this story.

Note: "Saiko" means "best". As far as I can guess with Chinese pronouciation of the Japanese kanji, Saiko could mean "highest point" as well. I guess? That's what I get if I read it in Chinese. "Wakarimasu" – Ui said to Azusa – means Understand/Understood..? Do I have to add "shita" at the back?

Jap speakers around, please correct me if I'm wrong!

Please R&R and thank you for reading!

Kaito  
>1312/11  
><em>WOW NICE DATE<em>


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL READERS

**ANNOUNCEMENT**** TO ALL READERS**

**by KAITO**

* * *

><p>Hi all. Kaito here.<p>

This is not a chapter update. I'm here to make an announcement, which sadly, is a bad one. I'll go straight to my point eh.

Due to certain circumstances, I have to abandon this fanfic, It's Not As Easy – Tainaka Ritsu X Nakano Azusa.

Will I ever revive it? It's not known. But I'm certain that I am unable to continue writing this fanfic. For a short while or not, I really don't know. I have actually typed out 60% of the 2nd chapter and had a little plot in my head about this fanfic but because of a promise I really cannot continue writing this particular fanfic. This plot could actually take me as far as 20odd chapters or more.

I may start new K-ON!/Angel Beats! Fanfics but yes, this one, I can't continue.

Main reason being: It is M-rated, Sexual Content.

I am not forced by school or not, but it was a promise. A promise that I'd never write a sexual content fanfic yet I did. I've broken the promise, so I'm trying to mend it right now. For those who thought I am underage, I'll say that I'm half of legal age now but that is only because of different country ratings. As far as I know, some countries has sexual content legal for the age 18 and above, but at my country, it is 21 and above. So I'm half way there ya?

Actually I've promised to delete this fanfic after it was found out but I'll put it here for a moment first. Any readers who would like to hear my plan of 'short-term plot' about this fanfic, feel free to drop me a review or message, I'll reply back to you what I have in mind so far.

Instead, at the same time, I'd be more than happy if anyone is able to **continue writing for me**. It's just due to this reason I really cannot continue writing this story myself. Using my plot or whatever senses you get from here, about Ritsu being younger and shorter than Mio that caused a breakup or the Keionbu in Sakurakou that has all instruments except for a drummer… Yes, feel free to use my ideas. But if you were to really write or continue my fanfic, please please please! Drop me a message. I'd love to read about it.

Of course, Tainakano is still my biased over Mitsu or Yuitsu. (I'm never a fan of Mugitsu, for your info).

I sincerely apologise to all readers who had read/favourite/subscribed to this fanfic. I am really, really, really sorry about this.

Meanwhile, I hope to see you around FFN. I'll still be reading and reviewing, but writing will pause for a moment until a fresh, clean idea pops into my head. (Well, considering I'm having my Final Year Project in school now isn't very helpful…)

Honestly, I'm partially inspired by Adrena-san's Spiral for this fanfic, thus the rating and sexual content… :/

I do have another Ritsu fanfic idea lingering in my head, but I'll have to seek approval before writing it first. I don't want its fate to be like this fanfic here.

I kindda am unwilling to let go of it too but I have to. Letting go a fanfic is easier than letting go someone precious to you, right? Hope you get what I mean…

I sincerely apologise with all that I have.

**SORRY! GOMENASAI! DUI BU QI!**

Kaito  
>26 Dec 2011<br>_I know this is the worst Xmas present one can ever get…_

* * *

><p>Hi all again!<p>

I've seen some of the reviews and I sincerely apologise over my mistake of the character's age. I've had it confirmed already and I know I'm wrong about this due to my lack of knowledge regarding the Japanese culture. So yes, I have came to realise that Mio's born in 15 Jan 1992, and Ritsu is 21 Aug 1991, who is a year older than Mio. I'm amazed by this finding myself but I wanna thank you guys who had pointed it out for me, other wise I'll still be clueless about their age. I apologise for making such a mistake in this fanfic. Sorry!

As for readers who wants to continue reading, Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon, or as I call her Miyu-chan, a French writer had already begin writing this fanfic in French. It might be a bit difficult for readers to get use to Google Translate to read at first but you'll get a hang of it after awhile (Google Chrome ftw!). The link to her fanfic is this!

**fanfiction .net/s/7706346/1/Its_not_as_easy**

Do drop by if you're interested in reading the story. She translated my prologue and chapter 1, but chapter 2 onwards it will be her writing, with a little bit of my original plot. I'm looking forward to her version of It's Not As Easy as well. Hope to see you in her review box!

Happy New Year!  
>Kaito<br>4 Jan 2012


End file.
